Getting Away
by WhosYourMutti
Summary: AU A/O - Getting away from it all together for the weekend might be just what the doctor ordered for their burgeoning relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note - Alex, Olivia and all L&O SVU based material are the property of Dick Wolf and Wolf Productions. I write for fun, not profit. No harm, foul or infringement is intended. The original characters do belong to me, though. This is a fairly fluffy fic that I wrote where all is right in our ladies' world as they finally admit their feelings to each other and deal with the consequences. It is rated M for some adult themes and situations, just to be safe. Sorry for the small hiatus in between stories. Life got in the way, but the muse and I are back! All reviews, comments and feedback of any kind are greatly appreciated. Thanks so much for reading. Enjoy!_**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Congratulations, counselor." Detective Olivia Benson stood up to greet the blonde prosecutor. "Well done. That scumbag won't see light of day while he's still got teeth. Does my heart good." She smiled at her friend while tapping her heart.

"Thanks, Liv. I know how hard my squad works. Least I can do is hold my end of the bargain. Nice of you to say, though." Alex Cabot took her black-rimmed glasses off and tucked them in her case. She snapped her briefcase shut.

"So, an early day for us...and a Friday no less. What's on your weekend docket, counselor?" Olivia held the door open for the Assistant District Attorney.

"Yeah, I was thinking about calling it a day. This case had me burning the candles at both ends and the middle." They entered the marble hallway and paused facing each other in conversation. "As for the weekend...I have a family thing in the Berkshires. My uncle has a deal every summer. You?"

"I was thinking a drink and an early dinner. Join me and I'll buy you a drink. We can unwind and you can tell me about this family thing of yours and your weekend in the Berkshires." Olivia added a half-smile. "What do you say? Girls' _early_ night out?"

The counselor studied Olivia's face for a moment. The dark eyes had warmth right now that they didn't often have. The victory was definitely part of it. But she sensed and had been sensing something more in Olivia's carriage and demeanor in recent months. Now she was almost asking her on a date. What to do? "I could use a drink...and if my detective is BUYING, how dare I say no." She smiled back at Liv.

She saw deep thought and contemplation before those baby blues sparkled and accepted. "Great. Where would you like to go? What are you up for?" They began to walk together down the hallway. "Oh, and I guess when? Do you need to go back to the office?"

Alex laughed. "Yes, I just have to grab a few things. Maybe we could meet somewhere in an hour? There's that new Mexican place on the corner. Margaritas and nachos?"

"An hour at Casa Julia sounds fantastic." Liv stuffed her hands in her pockets and beamed. 'Christ, Benson...why not do a freakin' cartwheel for joy?' "Also, are you going to change?"

Alex shook her head a little. "Why? Is there something wrong with my suit?"

Olivia flushed a little. "No,no, God no. You look great in that suit. It's fine. You're fine. I just, if you're not changing, I won't change then either." Olivia ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. "Alex, it's been a rough week. Would counsel please stick to yes or no questions?"

'That's two "greats", two "fines", a "fantastic" and one solid blush. That's got to be a sign of something.' "Ok, Detective. I'm not changing. Are you changing?" Olivia shook her head. "Can you be at the restaurant in an hour?" Olivia nodded. "Your witness."

"No further questions, counsel." Olivia laughed a little at how Alex had made the situation light for her. "I'll see you in an hour, Alex. Thanks for keeping it simple for your dunderheaded detective."

"You're not a dunderhead. The citizens of New York don't pay you for your oratory skills. That's what they pay me for. See you in a bit." She waved to the detective and got on the elevator going up.

Olivia waited for the next elevator down. She felt her pulse and breathing slow back down. She stepped in to the elevator. "God, Liv...why not just hump her leg like a stray dog in heat. Christ. I don't know how or why she agreed to dine with me. Unless she...yeah, right." She shook her head and then her whole body. She did occasionally think she caught the counselor sending her looks, but she also had an active imagination. "I guess there's one way to solve this case, detective." She looked at her oversized silver watch. She had about 45 minutes.

--------------------------------------------

'Could Liv have acted any more like a love struck teenager?' It was adorable. She didn't have any of her wingmen and being alone in a courtroom with her seemed to throw the detective off her usual confident game. Alex liked seeing her a little more human with a splash of vulnerable. It was sexy.

She reached her office and started shuffling papers. She'd have time to get organized for Monday and freshen up before her big date. "Date? I guess that's what it is. She's buying me a drink and everything." She tilted her head with amusement. She'd been getting fluttery feelings around the detective for some time now. She figured it was equal parts the time they spent together and a deep respect and admiration she had for the steely brunette. "Guess time will tell. Maybe, if she's feeling her mojo, she'll make a move tonight. She did ask me out."

She busied herself with work to pass the next half hour. She sent out one last e-mail and logged off the system. She stood up and stretched. She rubbed the back of her neck. "Enough's enough. Time to get my date face on."

She grabbed her bag, walked down to the ladies room and powdered her nose. She checked herself in the mirror. Aside from some dark circles that accompanied a case on this order, she didn't look too bad. She brushed her hair and reapplied her toiletries.

--------------------------------------------

Olivia arrived at the restaurant a few minutes early and secured a table in the back for them. She took the liberty of ordering a pitcher of original margaritas with two glasses and some chips and salsa.

Olivia had changed. She had on nicely fitting tan trousers and burgundy button down shirt. She put on an extra spritz of white musk before she headed to the florist. She hoped she wasn't about to make a really big fool of herself but figured what the hell. 'Go out with your boots on, right?'

She spied the blonde striding confidently through the doors and caught her eye with a wave and a smile. "Hi Alex." Olivia managed to say when she reached the table.

"Great table. Cozy spot." She gave Olivia a friendly one-armed hug. She smelled great. White musk and whatever her shampoo was. Hmmm.

Olivia squeezed her friend casually and gestured to a chair. "Margarita?"

"Yes, please." Alex smiled broadly at her friend. "You changed. You look good."

Olivia willed herself not to blush. "Yeah...Munch spilled on me, so I had to go with what I had in my 'Go to court and not embarrass myself' bag."

"I see. Well, thanks for getting us started here." She raised her glass. "To good friends and good times."

"To a hard won victory and the woman that made it possible." Liv clinked glasses and sipped her drink. "And speaking of victories...for you, counselor." She reached under the table and presented her with a single cream white rose bud tinged on the ends with red.

Now it was Alex's turn to fight the blush. It was pointless though. Her fair skin reddened quite dramatically. "I...I" She took the rose and looked at it. She touched the petals and looked down. "Wow." She whispered. "Liv."

"I guess that's something. The mighty prosecutor's almost speechless. I just wanted to do something special." Olivia wanted to lighten the moment for her friend as she had done earlier. She smiled warmly, folded her hands in front of her and leaned in waiting, hoping she hadn't blown it.

Alex reached out and placed her hand on Olivia's. "It's perfect. Thank you." She squeezed gently. "You didn't have to do anything."

"Would it make you feel any better if I said I was representing the tax payers you're always talking about?" Olivia grinned playfully.

"Actually, not at all. I'd feel better knowing it came from you." Alex smiled back with a hint of flirting.

Olivia cleared her throat. "Well, it is. It's a victory rose. It made me think of you when I walked past the shop is all." She stared at the salsa. "Stupid, I know. But there it is."

"Not stupid at all. Sweet and thoughtful, yes. Unnecessary, sure." She rubbed the back of Olivia's hand until she looked up. "But I am very glad that you did."

"I'm glad you think so." Olivia pulled her hand back and held the baby blues across the table from her. She saw the sincerity in those eyes and it made her feel warm. "So...what are you in the mood for?" She opened the menu in an attempt at nonchalance.

'To reach across the table and see if your lips are as soft as they look.' Alex stared at the statuesque woman a moment after she broke their stare. She flopped open the menu. "The fajitas are supposed to be really good."

Olivia downed the rest of her drink. "I'm thinking steak fajitas sounds like heaven right now." 'Well that and seeing if that suit looks as good in a heap on the floor of my bedroom.' Olivia exhaled and refilled their glasses.

"Easy, senorita. We're both working on tired, empty stomachs here." Alex laughed and assumed her flirty look.

"I'll pay your cab fare or escort you home. We deserve a little fun tonight." Olivia actually winked at her.

"Drinks, dinner, a rose...cab fare. This is the best date I've been on in...years!" Her blue eyes flashed and she smirked around her margarita glass.

'Here goes nothing.' "Just wait 'til you figure out I'm only doing this so you'll put out." Olivia's smile was playful and toying but her caramel eyes told the truth behind the statement.

"Hmph." Alex giggled and shrugged. "Never on the first date, detective. And I've got a fairly gray policy about dating people at work." She punctuated her last remark by crunching a chip dipped in salsa.

"Well, Ms. Cabot, since you know what they pay down at the SVU, you probably don't get many second dates from my squad." The banter between them was becoming easy now. As they reached the bottom of their second drink, their entrees arrived. "Tell me more about this soiree in the Berkshires."

"My Uncle Mort throws an overnight get-together at his cottage house in the Berkshires. It's mostly his partner's family, but I like to make a showing. It's good food and gorgeous views, but lots of men and can get a bit testosterone-y at times." She wiped her mouth with her napkin. "There's a pond and a bon fire. Some of the guys fish and hunt."

"Sounds like fun." Olivia put her fork down.

"Eh, it's a good enough time, I guess." She shrugged.

They finished their meals making light conversation. "You know, I can't believe neither of us has had a single call since we sat down. That's almost eerie."

"Bite your tongue, Liv! Our evening's not over yet." She tried to catch the brunette's eye. "At least, I hope not?"

"Sorry. Oh. Well, me too or me neither or..." Liv shifted in her seat. "Dessert?"

"Maybe. Can we just talk a while and see?" Alex wanted to continue the evening, but was feeling full from all the food and drink.

"Yeah, sure. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I haven't heard about your weekend plans." She swirled the last of her drink in the glass.

"Oh, I'll probably couch-sit most of it. I've got a novel I've wanted to read. Maybe I'll get some extra work in. Maybe not. Elliot is taking Kathy and the kids to Connecticut to see Kathy's mother." Liv shrugged. "Otherwise I'm sure they'd have me over for dinner or something, but..."

"Hmmm. Sounds pretty lackluster." Alex's tone was a bit needling.

"Well, not all of us whisk away to the mountains for the weekend. Some of us sit on the sofa and read." She tilted her head.

"Take a walk with me, Liv?" Alex asked.

"Sure." Olivia squared up the check and they walked out the door. The air had a more humid cling to it as night began to settle in to the city. "Where we headed?"

"My place?" Alex twirled her rose in her hands. Her eyes were a darker shade of blue in the evening light and they searched Olivia's.

"Wow. I thought you had that rule about..." Her joking was cut off by Alex's hand on her forearm.

"You wish. I meant for coffee, detective. That is if you think you can keep your pants on." One slender manicured finger traced gently up and down Olivia's defined forearm.

"Oh, ok. Wouldn't want to break any rules." In a goofy, yet chivalrous gesture, Olivia offered Alex her arm. Olivia took a deep breath and tried not to look too pleased. "I'd love to. Shall we walk or take a cab?"

Alex smiled in response and looped her arm through Olivia's. "Let's walk. It's not that far and we can stop at this great little bakery I know and pick up something for dessert." There was a distinct gleam in the blonde's blue eyes.

"Sounds irresistible." Olivia sighed at the proximity of the leggy blonde.

Alex was enjoying cozying up to the tough detective. Neither had ever spoken of their personal lives, so they were both charting new territory here. "Irresistible?" She snuggled in further as they walked. "I'm better than I thought, maybe."

"Ego, counselor...ego is a dangerous thing." She needled and chuckled inhaling the scent of the woman as they strolled.

"Uh huh." They walked in silence for a few blocks. Alex pulled away from the brunette as they approached a shop called Baker's Dozen and said, "This is the bake shop. What do you like?"

"Something light, yet yummy...and chocolate." She watched as the blonde grinned back and entered the shop. The shopkeeper seemed to know her. Her order was taken, wrapped up and paid for all while Liv watched mesmerized. There was a confident grace about her movements and she seemed to be the focus of whatever room she was in.

"All set?" Liv asked as the blonde came out the door.

She nodded. "We've only got about two more blocks to go."

"I'll take that." She grabbed the bag from Alex.

"You know, you're getting big chivalry points tonight, detective." Alex smiled.

"Good to know I'm doing something right, counselor." She stuffed her hands in her pockets and let Alex lead the way.

----------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note: Just a quick note. Feedback/reviews are like manna from heaven. I appreciate any and all feedback more than you know. It feeds the spirit and the muse. Enjoy!_**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got to Alex's apartment, Liv took her briefcase while Alex unlocked the door.

"Nice place you've got here." Olivia surveyed the place quickly. It was exactly as she imagined. Properly appointed and immaculately kept. She nodded in silent agreement with herself.

"I'll give you the nickel tour." She reached out and grabbed the detective's hand. Olivia's hand was soft, yet strong. It might have been the margaritas, but she felt a tingle when their hands touched.

Olivia suppressed a gasp when Alex's delicate hand wrapped around her own. "Sure."

After a brief tour of the place, Alex left Liv sitting in the living room in front of a gas fireplace with instructions to make herself at home. She went to the kitchen to make coffee and prepare dessert.

Alex appeared a few minutes later changed in to gray yoga pants and a powder blue t-shirt. She was carrying a tray of coffee mugs, cream, sugar, silverware, napkins and two plates with chocolate mousse cake.

She sat down on the leather sofa next to Liv and tucked her feet under her. "Dig in. I didn't know how you like your coffee." Olivia hadn't taken her eyes off her since she walked in the room and it was making her a little uncomfortable. "What?"

Liv shook her head to clear her mind. That t-shirt was amazing. "Nothing. This looks great. Good enough to eat, even." She smiled that charming Benson smile.

"I'm going to hope you're talking about the cake, Liv." Then she winked at the stunned detective.

Olivia couldn't help the audible gasp. "Wow. This is a whole new side to you, Alex. Where's the flirty seductress been hiding?"

"I guess you bring that out in me. That and a few drinks don't hurt either. If you're uncomfortable, I'll stop." She stirred her coffee.

"I didn't say anything about being uncomfortable." Liv grabbed the sugar and prepared her coffee. "Just ill-prepared is all. Pleasantly surprised, even."

"I guess that's good. Try the cake." She handed Olivia a plate and fork. "It's called Chocolate Orgasm."

Olivia was in mid-sip when the blonde prosecutor told her the name of their dessert. She choked, coughed, gagged and finally spit coffee all over herself and Alex. "Gah! S-shit! Sorry." She reached for napkins but Alex was way ahead of her.

"Here. Careful. Sorry." Alex grabbed the coffee mug from her and handed her a pile of napkins. "I'm really sorry about that." She ran off to the kitchen for some towels. "I didn't realize you'd be that jumpy, Liv!" She called.

"Yeah, me neither." Olivia wasn't sure if she should just bolt. Her shirt was a mess. She just spit on her ADA and was making a pretty big fool out of herself.

Alex returned carrying a towel, a t-shirt and a sponge. "Now, as corny as this scenario is, I think you need to change your shirt. We don't want the stains to set and spoil your 'Oh shit I have to be in court.' shirt." She handed the towel and shirt to Liv. "Go get cleaned up and I'll clean up out here." She smiled.

Olivia looked down. "Maybe I should just get going. Not sure how much humiliation I'm up for in one night."

"Liv?" Alex waited for her to look up. "Please don't go. I'm sorry that you're not having a good time. But this was my fault, not yours. I'll try to ease up." She smirked and locked the mocha colored gaze of the detective. "I'm not usually like this. You just bring something out in me."

"I, uh..." Olivia took the towel and shirt and fumbled for words. "I'm not...I'm having a good time, Alex. I'm not usually awkward and shy and..." She gestured toward the sofa. "and clumsy." She rubbed her forehead.

"Go change. If you still want to go, I'll wrap up your cake." She looked sad. Alex turned and ran the sponge across the sofa.

Liv worried her bottom lip. She hadn't wanted to make Alex sad. She wanted to cheer her up, celebrate with her even. 'Damnit, Benson.' She turned on her heel and walked in to the bathroom.

As she was soaking her shirt and changing she had time to think. She tilted her head heavenward and took a few deep breaths. 'Ok, just try to act normal. She obviously likes you. You like her. Just freakin' relax.' The green t-shirt Alex selected for her fit her a bit more snugly than she was used to.

She exited the bathroom and heard Alex in the kitchen. She went out and found her putting away the sponge. "Hey."

Alex looked over her shoulder. "Hey." She cocked her head. Liv was wearing her shirt. The way it fit Liv made fireworks going off inside her and she couldn't fight the flush in her face. "Shirt's a little small, huh?"

Was the steely prosecutor blushing at the sight of her in a tight t-shirt? "Yeah, well, not all off us are as svelte as you." She walked over behind Alex. "Thank you for lending it to me though." She placed a hand on the small of Alex's back. "Can I do anything to help clean up my mess?"

Alex gasped and spun around which brought her face-to-face with Olivia. Her blue eyes flashed and deepened in color. "No, I got it." She whispered.

"Since I'm sort of the reason things are as awkward as they are now, may I suggest we just forget about the coffee spitting incident and go enjoy our 'orgasm cake' together?" She reached out and grabbed Alex's hand.

Alex didn't trust herself to say anything. She smiled, nodded and let the detective lead her back out to the living room. She sighed.

Alex had refilled Liv's coffee. Before Liv grabbed the mug, she looked up. "Make me a deal? No over the top flirty comments while I'm drinking."

Alex grinned. "Detective? Plea bargaining this early on?" Now she laughed as Liv sat back, laced her fingers behind her head and waited. As she moved, the t-shirt was pulled even tighter and a small strip of belly was exposed. "Deal. I'll behave."

"That settles it. I'm keeping this t-shirt and wearing it whenever I need you to get me a warrant." Liv wiggled her eyebrows.

Alex lowered her head and grinned. She was so busted. "Took you long enough to find my weakness, Liv. Can we eat our cake now?"

Liv smiled back and nodded. She reached over and handed Alex a plate. She watched as Alex took a bite. Her eyes closed as the full red lops closed around the fork.

Alex made a soft sound in the back of her throat and her eyelids fluttered. "God that's good." She opened her eyes and saw Olivia gaping at her. "Liv?"

"Huh?" That was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen. She was really turned on and not sure how to hide it.

Alex laughed at her. "Here." She gathered another bite on her fork and offered it to Liv. "You have to taste this and it seems as though you're having an, uh, issue right now."

Liv shrugged and took the bite. "Wow." She closed her eyes and took in the sensation and flavors on her tongue. Then she felt Alex's thumb on her lips wiping a trace of chocolate mousse from them. Without thinking she opened her mouth and Alex wiped the pad of her thumb on the inside of her bottom lip and trailed it down her chin. She felt her breathing and pulse increase.

Alex made a small whimper when Liv's mouth opened. She just did what came naturally. "Yeah, wow." She pulled away and sat back.

Both women sat against the leather sofa and tried to collect themselves. Olivia exhaled heavily. "I guess we know how they named the cake." She turned her head to look at Alex.

Alex opened her eyes to find Liv staring at her. "Guess so." She bit her lip. "Now what?"

"Now we finish our dessert. We discuss what just happened here. From our neutral corners." She winked.

Alex nodded. "Good idea."

-----------------------------------------

By the time their cake and coffee were gone they had figured a few things out. First that they both had felt some attraction to each other for a while now and that neither of them knew what to make of it nor how to handle it. They agreed that having it out in the open would lead to less spilled things. They decided that they wanted to try at least dating and take it from there.

"Well, counselor, I think we made a lot of progress on this case tonight, don't you?" Olivia arched an eyebrow and gave a crooked smile.

"Agreed, detective. We'll go to trial and see how we do." Alex smiled and her blue eyes held the brown ones before her. She scooted over towards the brunette on the sofa. "Thank you for asking me to dinner."

Liv felt the warmth Alex was sending her with her gaze and accepted it as the woman slid closer to her on the sofa. "The pleasure was mine, Ms. Cabot." She slid an arm around her slender shoulders.

Alex closed her eyes and sighed softly. She leaned in to Olivia and grabbed her hand. She laced her fingers with hers and just sat for a few minutes. "This...this is so nice." She nuzzled her head in to Olivia's neck.

"Mmmhmm." She turned and kissed Alex on the forehead. "I should go though. You've got an early morning and I..."

Liv's words were interrupted by a finger across her lips. A pair of sea blue eyes gazed up at her...a little glassy with fatigue but tinged with desire. She brushed her nose against Olivia's. She tilted her head and closed the distance between their lips.

Olivia closed her eyes as she felt warm, soft lips press against hers. She did nothing to deepen the kiss, merely held it, savoring it. She felt Alex's hand cup her cheek, and then she pulled back. "Ok, wow. Now I've really got to go." She felt her face flush.

"Was I that lousy?" Alex whispered, not wanting her to leave just yet.

"Lousy? God, no. Opposite of lousy, sweetheart." She pulled the woman closer and pulled her face to her. "I can't stay without breaking your rule. So..."

Alex dropped her head. "Damned rules." She felt Liv's lips brush against her hair.

"I don't want you to leave. I know I won't see you again until Monday at least, maybe Monday night."

"I'll wait. I'm not going to change my mind. We'll move as fast or as slow as we need to be sure this is what we both want." She inhaled deeply of the blonde hair. It smelled of vanilla and almonds.

"Liv?" Alex sat up, turned towards Liv and took her hands in hers.

"Yes?" Olivia felt the warm soft hands envelop hers and it felt amazing.

"Come to the Berkshires with me. Please?" She looked down and then looked up in to Olivia's eyes hoping to send the sincerity she was feeling.

"Ah, Alex, sweetheart...that's a big step. Isn't it a family thing?" Olivia could tell Alex really wanted her to go, but wasn't sure she was thinking clearly.

"Yes, but my invite always includes the standard 'you and a guest' tag and I just never bring anyone." She began tracing circles on the back of the detective's hand.

"Why don't we sleep on it? If you still want me to go in the morning, I'll go." How could she deny those fiery blue eyes anything in the world?

Alex smiled, knowing full well that she'd feel the same way in the morning. "Ok, I'll call when I get up."

"Sounds great." Liv squeezed Alex's hands, stood up and stretched.

Alex audibly groaned as she watched the green cotton stretch tight over Olivia's breasts and again that small strip of olive tummy flesh appeared. "Keep the shirt."

"Alexandra Cabot is a boob woman. Who knew?" She offered her hand to Alex to help her up.

"You in that shirt..." Alex growled deep in her throat. "I lose my control." She got to her feet.

"So noted, counselor. So noted." She wrapped her arms around Alex and hugged her. "I'll help clean up and be on my way."

"I can get it, Liv." She took her hand and led her to the door.

"You sure, sweetheart?" Liv spun her towards her and kissed her hand. "I don't mind."

"God, it's like a butterfly exhibit in my stomach when you call me that, Liv." Alex flushed bright red.

"Mmmm. Sweetheart." She turned her hand over and placed a kiss on her palm.

"Rule in jeopardy..." Alex closed her eyes and relished the feeling of Liv's soft, warm lips on her skin.

"I'd better stop." Olivia grabbed her bag. "So, call me tomorrow morning, then?"

Alex nodded. "Around 6am, most likely, so sleep fast."

"Yes, ma'am." She pulled Alex to her. She liked having her this close. She liked feeling the warmth of the other woman. She began stroking her back softly. "Good night." She reached up and kissed the tall blonde.

Alex melted in to the kiss. She pressed in to the brunette hard. Without consulting her, her lips parted. Liv moaned and sucked her bottom lip in to her mouth gently. Their mouths moved against each other for a few moments. Alex buried her fingers in the detective's short, soft brown hair pulling her even closer.

'Alex tastes sweet and sophisticated, like dark chocolate.' Liv accepted as Alex's silky soft pink tongue darted across her lips asking permission to enter. Liv greeted her with some soft strokes of her tongue and then allowed Alex to explore her mouth uninterrupted.

'Liv tastes like cinnamon...spicy and hot.' "Oh God." Alex felt her hips buck in to Olivia and knew that this could easily escalate.

Olivia pulled back with a series of small kisses. "Yeah. Oh God." She physically backed away. "I really have to go. Now."

Alex nodded because she wasn't sure she could speak. Her knees were weak and she knew she was bright red from the heat of the kiss. "Tomorrow. Call."

"Good night, sweetheart." Liv pecked her lightly on the cheek and opened the door.

Alex closed the door behind her and said "Good night. Sweet dreams, detective."

As Olivia leaned back against the closed door she whispered "Oh they will be. Boy, will they." She smirked her cocky half smile and sauntered down the hall.

--------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note: The songs_ Fast Car _and _Baby Can I Hold You_by Tracy Chapman are the property of Tracy Chapman and the Elektra label. No harm, foul or infringement intended. As always, feedback of any kind is much appreciated. Enjoy!_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex was up early the next morning after a solid night's sleep. She went in to the bathroom and found Liv's shirt soaking in the sink. "So, it wasn't all a dream." She smiled, wrung out the shirt and hung it to dry.

She went in to the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee. She wanted to call Olivia and tell her how much she was looking forward to having her join her in the Berkshires. She wanted to tell her how much she enjoyed their evening. But what if Liv had reconsidered? All evidence to the contrary, she had felt the passion and desire in the kisses they shared. But there was niggling doubt. They were both women. They worked together. If either of them spent too much time thinking it over...

She picked up the phone and punched in the detective's cell phone number before she lost her nerve.

"Benson." The voice sounded a little thick with sleep.

"Liv? Hi. It's me, Alex." Alex felt her stomach flip. "I didn't wake you?"

"Morning sweetheart. No, you didn't. How did you sleep?" She padded to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Like a rock. How about you?" Alex felt herself smile and warmth spread through her as Liv used that term of endearment.

"Mmmm, slept pretty good. Had some of those sweet dreams you mentioned." Olivia smirked. The fridge was empty except for ketchup, beer and milk past its date.

"I'd still like you to come to the Berkshires with me." Alex added quickly. "That is if you still want to join me." She bit her bottom lip.

"Oh yeah. If the invite still stands, I'd be a fool not to." Liv closed the fridge and rain her fingers through her bed-head.

"How long do you need to get ready and pack?" Alex sipped her coffee.

"I dunno. 20 minutes, tops. I'm low maintenance." Olivia yawned.

"20 minutes?" Alex laughed. "I'll pick you up in 45, ok?"

Now it was Liv's turn to chuckle. "Sounds great. Did you eat yet?"

"No, just had some coffee. I'll pick us up something to have on the way." Alex rinsed her coffee cup and put it in the sink.

"Sounds great. See you soon." Olivia smirked, sighed and headed to the bathroom.

Forty-five minutes later her cell rang. She checked the number first then answered. "Hey sweetheart."

Alex blushed at her words even over the phone. "Hi." She giggled. "Come down when you're ready. I'm here."

A couple minutes later Alex was treated to the site of Olivia bounding over to her car wearing black walking shorts, a white ribbed t-shirt and sandals. It was all topped off by a big grin. She had her police issue duffle slung over her shoulder. She waved.

Alex let out a whistle. "Hey cutie. Need a ride?" Alex lowered her Ray Bans and winked at the brunette.

"You have been hanging around Munch too frequently." Liv opened the door and tossed her bag in the back seat. She took a moment to appreciate the outfit Alex wore: Khaki Capri's and a powder blue Oxford shirt unbuttoned just enough. Her hair was up in a ponytail revealing the expanse of porcelain flesh that was the ADA's neck. Liv took a deep breath. "You're looking pretty hot yourself, counselor. How long a ride do we have?" Olivia climbed in to the passenger seat of the prosecutor's red BMW.

"We've got about a two and a half hour ride to the cottage." She reached over and put her hand on the detective's knee. "You really need to show off those legs more often." She softly squeezed the flesh.

"Mmmm..." Olivia placed her hand on top of Alex's and held it there. She leaned across to capture Alex's lip in a brief but fiery kiss. "Good morning. Drive fast."

Alex's stomach fluttered at the greeting and the sensation of soft, warm flesh under her hand. "Driving. Right." She leaned in for another quick kiss and then put both hands on the wheel. "There's coffee." She gestured to the cup holder and a wax bag. "And some breakfast in that bag."

"A girl could get used to this." She opened the bag and found a warm croissant, butter and strawberry jam. "Thank you, sweetheart."

"My pleasure. Buckle up." She put the car in to gear and they were on their way.

--------------------------------------------------

The drive was pretty scenic once they got out of the city and hit the Taconic Expressway.

"So, how exactly are you going to present me to Uncle Mort?" Olivia finally asked.

"Huh?" Alex furrowed her brow.

"How will you introduce me to everyone?" Olivia wasn't sure why the blonde wasn't getting her question.

"As Esmerelda Duncan, of course." Alex's eyes gleamed with teasing.

"You are awful." Olivia shook her head. "You know what I mean."

Alex acquiesced. "I'll introduce you as my girlfriend. I'd go with white hot lesbian lover...but that seems inappropriate." She grabbed Liv's hand. "We don't have to hide who or what we are at the cottage. Uncle Mort is gay. His partner Doug will be there."

"Skeletons in the Cabot closet? Wow." Olivia squeezed her hand.

"Actually, nothing or no one in the Cabot closet is more like it. He's been out my whole life. Sure some don't approve, but he doesn't care." Alex smiled at Olivia. "Doug's got three kids from a previous marriage and they practically raised them together. My cousins are a little younger than me."

"That's great. Thanks again for inviting me." Liv could spend the rest of her life looking in to those eyes. When she smiled, they sparkled. When she was grilling some perp on the stand, they shot fire. And last night, she'd seen them darken with desire. She wanted to see some more of those eyes.

"You want to find some music?" Alex pointed at the glove box. "Your choice."

Olivia was certain she wouldn't find anything in the glove box but concertos and opuses and chamber music. She was surprised to find Indigo Girls, Tracey Chapman and Guns N Roses. "Huh." She said as an editorial comment. She slid the Tracy Chapman CD in to the player.

"Excellent choice." Alex commented The first strains of Fast Car began.

Olivia took the opportunity to silently survey Alex's form as they listened to the music. Alex's button down was unbuttoned not scandalously but enough that from her vantage point beside her she could see the swell of her breast. Olivia closed her eyes behind her aviator sunglasses and tried to keep her pulse from racing. She moved her eyes further down and saw the milky white skin of her calves and the delicate feet and perfect pedicure. 'Adorable.' She sighed.

Alex was squirming a little under the detective's hard scrutiny. She could feel herself reacting to the fleeting glances and hard stares. Those sunglasses couldn't contain the sigh she just heard. Tracy Chapman was singing the next song in the background.

"Maybe if I told you the right words...oooo at the right time, you'd be mine. You can say baby, baby can I hold you tonight...you'd be mine."

Olivia reached over. Her full body scan of her girlfriend ended with the flesh on the back of Alex's neck. She placed her hand flat on the back of her neck and sung along softly.

Alex leaned back in to the soft, warm hand. "That's nice."

"Yeah, this is very nice." Liv rubbed her neck gently as they crossed in to Massachusetts. "Beats sitting on my sofa reading for sure."

"Good to know." Alex rolled her neck giving Olivia access to her neck at different angles. "It's not far now."

"I don't mind the driving. Company's great and talk about breath-taking views." Liv grinned. "And the scenery is pretty outside, too."

Alex shook her head. "You are hopeless, detective. But do you really think I didn't notice your careful observation of the, uh, views? Not that I mind it one bit. Let your eyes wander away."

----------------------------------------

A few minutes later, they exited the expressway and were on a winding country road. Olivia noticed a fieldstone retaining wall and Alex turned in to a driveway. After a while a huge mansion came in to view from behind the trees. "Cottage my ass, Cabot!"

"What?" Now it was Alex's turn to smirk.

"What the hell? I was expecting a quaint cottage in the woods near a pond...not the Kennedy compound." She removed her sunglasses and blinked until her eyes adjusted. It was a gorgeous multi-story bungalow style...castle? Mansion? There were several outbuildings and a barn.

"Uncle Mort is Mortimer Jameson the third of Jameson-Walsh the first man on Wall Street to develop a hedge fund. He's done pretty well." She pulled in front of one of the outbuildings, which was just a large garage. Inside were several cars including a Rolls Royce and an Astin Martin.

"Pretty well? Pretty well, she says." Olivia arched her eyebrows and shook her head.

"You're not upset are you?" Alex silently held her breath. What if it was too much for Liv?

"Of course not. Just surprised is all." Liv stroked her forearm. "Let's go meet Uncle Mort. C'mon."

The women got out of the car, grabbed their bags and approached the front door. As they did a distinguished looking older man opened the door with a boisterous laugh and held open his arms. "Lexi! Princess!! Let me look at you."

Alex walked in to his embrace. "Hi Uncle Morty." She hugged her uncle. "This is my girlfriend, Olivia Benson."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Jameson." Olivia extended her hand.

"Ok, honey, if you're going to call me Mr. Jameson, I'm going to spend the whole weekend looking for my mean old father. Mort, please, Olivia." He took the woman's hand in both of his and shook it warmly.

"Thank you, Mort. This place is..." Olivia searched for words.

"Immense, huge, ostentatious...elaborate...a bit much?" A short bald man appeared next to Mort and snaked an arm around his waist. "Hiya, baby girl."

"Hi Uncle Doug." Alex giggled. "Uncle Doug, Olivia Benson."

"A pleasure, Olivia. Well, come on in girls. We'll get you settled. Did you eat yet?" He took Olivia's bag and Mort grabbed Alex's bag from the huge wrap around porch. "No reason to stand on the porch all day. Did you have a good drive?"

"Thanks. Yes, we ate breakfast. Yes, great drive." Alex smiled.

"Great scenery." Olivia's comment made Alex cough.

"Uh hmmm." Doug grabbed Alex for a side arm hug and whispered. "I like her. She's feisty and legs for days, girl!"

Olivia noticed Alex smack Uncle Doug on the shoulder after he whispered something. "Are you girls ok being in the carriage house?"

Olivia shrugged and looked at Alex. "I don't know. If it's ok with Alex, it's fine with me."

"Sure, that's perfect." Alex grinned at Liv. If she could have picked a perfect spot for them to spend the weekend, she'd have picked the carriage house. It was secluded and cozy yet with all the creature comforts. She grabbed Liv's hand.

"We'll get you situated and let you freshen up before lunch then." Uncle Mort was leading the way through a large great room and out a set of sliding glass doors.

"The theme for tonight's party is Fiesta!" Doug snapped his fingers like a flamenco dancer and shook his butt. "TexMex cuisine and mojitos."

"I know it will be fun, as always. Who else is here already?" Alex still had Liv's hand and was pulling her gently through the yard to a freestanding two-story structure across an elaborate courtyard.

"Ben, Wanda and their girls are here. Scottie and his fiancée Lisa got in from Jersey last night. Junior is here with his flavor of the month and we're expecting some couples from the firm later this afternoon."

"Sounds like a good crowd. Another successful bash in the Berkshires." Alex made small talk.

"Like there was ever a doubt!" Doug chuckled as they climbed the stoop to the carriage house. "Be it ever so NOT humble, girls. Home sweet home." He flung the door open and ushered them inside.

Mort sat the bag down and explained a couple things. "The bar and fridge are stocked. If you need anything, ring for Marta. The fire place is fully functional and if you use the hot tub on the back deck, let it run for about 10 minutes before you get in."

Doug was watching Olivia's expressions change with great amusement as Mort was describing things to them. He placed a hand on the small of her back and reached up to whisper in her ear. "Easy, honey. You'll have time to take it all in. Lunch isn't for a couple hours yet."

Olivia smiled at the kind words and gesture. "Thanks, Doug. Really."

"Ok, girls. Holler if you need anything." Doug closed the door behind them.

Alex walked up behind Olivia and snaked an arm around her middle. She whispered in her ear. "Hey you." She rested her chin on Liv's shoulder, using her height advantage.

"Hey." Liv leaned back in to the blonde and closed her eyes. "This is really something. A fireplace and a hot tub. This whole place to run around in. It's bigger than my apartment."

"You ok with this?" She placed a kiss on Liv's jaw.

"You bet. Just one question, counselor. You don't have any special rules about second dates, do you?" She spun around in Alex's arms.

"Nope. Second date, sky's the limit." She pulled Liv closer to her.

Olivia put her arms around Alex's neck. "So, what do we do now?"

"I think Uncle Doug has a loose definition of 'settle in'." And with that Alex captured the brunette's full lips in a searing kiss.

Liv returned her kiss and pulled back slightly. "Yeah. I'm feeling anything but settled." She rested her forehead against Alex's.

"You want the nickel tour of the place before lunch?" Alex took her hand and led her down the hall to the bedroom.

"I'm feeling particularly rich today. I want the twenty-five cent tour, please, Miss Cabot." Olivia took in the view from the bedroom window.

Alex widened her eyes and nodded. "I certainly want you to get your hard earned money's worth, Detective Benson."

"Seriously, Alex. This place is fantastic and everything, but I think we need to talk about some things before we, uh, progress. It's all happening very fast." She walked back down the hall and grabs their bags.

"It's true. Twenty-four hours ago we were just having a normal day." Alex sighed. "Give me ten minutes. I know a great place we can go and talk."

"Sounds great." Olivia sat down on the bed and waited.

--------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note - I'll just quickly beg for feedback and get out of your way. Feedback is what nourishes a hungry muse. Enjoy!_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex had a small picnic basket and Olivia carried a blanket as they walked. "I think you're going to like this place." Alex pointed. "That's the barn over there. The horses aren't here now, but there's a trail and gear in there as well."

"Pretty complete package Uncle Morty has here 'Lexi'." Liv had been waiting to spring that one on her.

"Oh yeah...I didn't figure you'd let me escape from that. He's been my Uncle Morty and I've been his Princess Lexi forever. No one else calls me that, _ever_."

"I think it's really sweet that you have that. He and Doug love you very much." Olivia grabbed her hand. "You're really lucky to have family like that."

"Yes, I know. The pond is down this way." She tugged the detective along.

Beyond the trees Olivia could just make out a small pond. It was perfectly still and there was no noise at all. She could actually hear herself breathing. "That's awesome."

"Do you like the water, Liv?" Alex put the basket down and faced her girlfriend.

"Sure do. I like swimming, fishing, sailing...you name it. So which are we doing?" A light breeze had blown a stray shock of blonde hair in to Alex's eyes. Olivia reached out and brushed it out of the way.

"Beach picnic, then a ride in the row boat?" Alex leaned in and kissed Liv softly on the lips.

"Sounds like a dream I had one time." Olivia grinned.

"So, did I have role in this dream?" Alex asked as they made their way to a grassy area near the shore.

"Starring, sweetheart." Olivia grinned flirtatiously.

"Uh huh...and this dream, detective, what was it rated?" Alex needled as she helped her spread out the blanket.

"The motion picture rating system has not yet rated this dream." Liv winked.

"Oh, you naughty detective." Alex began unpacking fruit and water. "And tell me, when did you first start having these dreams?"

"Counselor, I cannot answer that question on the grounds that it might incriminate me." Olivia looked at the spread Alex laid out. "That's a lot of food. Hope you're hungry."

"I didn't know what fruit you like. There's so much I don't know about you, Liv. I want to learn it all." Alex giggled to herself. "For example, apple or pear?"

"Pear please." She took the fruit from Alex. "The apple or pear thing is fine, but there's other more complicated things to learn about me, though."

"Your detective skills are keen, Liv, but you never answered my question. The prosecutor in me will rephrase. When did you first start having feelings for me?" Alex took a bite of her apple.

Liv pursed her lips and swallowed the bite of pear she was chewing. "You remember the Cavanaugh case?"

"Yes. I do." Alex encouraged her to go on.

"You were working late and I stopped by with Chinese. You were wearing your gray suit with the powder blue shell underneath it. You told me you were nursing a mother of a bad headache. I stood behind you and rubbed your neck and shoulders a little bit to help out." Alex snickered. "And _you_let me. My stomach felt all floppy and weird and I just figured it was too much Moo Goo Gai Pan. Then we left and I found myself thinking about you on the way home and after I got home and when I woke up the next morning." Alex looked across the blanket to the eyes that shone with love and desire. "And even though we'd spent almost the whole day together and a couple hours having dinner...I couldn't wait to see you the next day." She stopped for a sip of water. "Soon after that I realized what was going on and figured acting on it was completely out of the question since we work together and I figured you were hopelessly straight. There's no real way to ask that question without raising suspicions as to why I wanted to know." She inspected her pear for the next bite. "Your witness, counselor."

"That was almost a year ago. Wow. I feel really silly knowing that we've both had feelings and could have had this happen as early as a year ago." She wiped her mouth and sipped her water.

Olivia arched her eyebrows. "So, when did you first realize something might be going on?" Olivia saw a blush creep across Alex's face. "C'mon. I've showed you mine in agonizing detail."

Alex closed her eyes. "You remember the day we met?" Olivia nodded and swallowed hard. "Yeah, somewhere about that time." She looked down. "I've always been gay and you were...just look at you, Liv. You're gorgeous and strong and smart and you help people and always know what to say and what to do." She rubbed the back of her neck. "At first I figured I was just crushing on you like I would a teacher. Then I realized it was something much more. You were pervading my thoughts and dreams. I had to be harder on you to make sure I wasn't giving you any favoritism. I'm pretty sure that blew up in my face and made you think I hated you." She bit her bottom lip. "But the opposite was true."

"Wow. Some detective. The gorgeous woman I spend all day and occasionally all night with has a case of the hots for me and I can't spot it from three feet away for years." She shook her head and exhaled. "But that's past sweetheart. We're here now." She motioned for Alex to come sit by her.

Alex lay down on the blanket and put her head in Olivia's lap. Liv played with her hair. "So, where exactly is here?"

Olivia started running her fingers under the collar of Alex's shirt. She loved the soft flesh that she found there. Alex let out a soft moan indicating she was enjoying it too. "Here is complicated, but we're both grown women and consummate professionals. We can handle it." Alex let out another sound almost like a purr. "Besides, here happens to be a very, very nice place to be."

Alex turned her head and placed a kiss on the exposed flesh of the inside of Olivia's knee. Now it was Olivia's turn to moan. "I agree on all counts."

Alex opened her mouth and explored the delicate flesh with a short swipe of her tongue. Olivia shuddered and pulled away. "Oh boy. Ok...water sports were next, right?"

"Sorry. It was just too tempting. It starts that way in my fantasies some times." Alex stood up.

"Fantasies?" Liv's voice squeaked like a teenage boy. She stood up and helped clean up their picnic.

"That slipped out, huh?" Alex blushed slightly.

"Yeah." Liv folded the blanket and confronted the woman. "So, tell."

Alex shook her head and headed toward the rowboat. "No way."

"Why not?" Liv followed.

"It's too weird. I mean, it's real now and I'd just rather not confuse the two." The prosecutor made her case.

"How about if I share mine then, too?" Liv was as good at her job of getting people to talk as Alex was at hers.

"Liv! Really?" She saw the brunette's eyes widened as she nodded. "You had fantasies about me?"

"Boy did I. Keep in mind I'm supposed to be in my sexual prime. So, yeah, sweetheart, I did...a lot." She helped Alex in to the boat.

"A lot, huh?" Alex steadied the boat while Liv climbed in. Liv took the stern and the oars. She nodded again. "Any ever take place in the crib?"

"Oh yeah." She rowed them out.

Alex just stared at her. The woman was beautiful. She watched her muscles strain with each stroke of the oars. Her arms had great definition. "Ok, I'll tell you one of mine that happens in the crib."

Liv had steered them to the middle of the pond and stopped rowing. Alex turned around and positioned her back to Liv and leaned back between her legs. "It's always a late night...snow or rain has made it impossible to leave. You go back to the crib to catch some sleep but I decline. After a half hour or so, I decide that sleep would be good. I walk in to the crib and find you crying...or at least I think so."

"Oh my God." Liv gasps at how turned on she's getting by her story telling. Doesn't help that Alex is pressing her back in to her and her head is resting on her breasts. She leans down and inhales the lemon and sage scent of her hair.

"Gets better, baby. I walk over and try to wake you. You are startled and a little angry. 'Christ, Cabot...don't you knock?' I apologize. I explain that I thought you were having a nightmare or something. As my eyes adjust to the dark, I can tell that I actually interrupted something more personal and I back away. You grab my hand. 'No, Alex. I'm sorry. I shouldn't do this here...but it's a stress reliever and I'm not used to anyone walking in when I'm here alone.'"

Liv giggled. "What a naughty girl this Detective Benson is. Taking care of business in the crib." She dipped her head and kissed the side of Alex's neck.

"Mmmm, you have no idea, Liv. God, that feels great." She tilted her head to give Liv better access to her neck.

"I get bold and say, 'Well, detective Benson, we've both been under a great deal of stress. Anything I can do to help?' You pull me on top of you with a hungry glint in your eye that I can't see but know is there. And one thing leads to another and there's removal of clothing, panting, screaming and everyone lives happily ever after."

Liv turned her attentions entirely to the column of porcelain flesh on the side of Alex's neck. She whispered against the flesh, "You are _so_beautiful." She pulled the shirt aside and licked a line under the silky blonde hair from just below the ear down to her clavicle. Then she nipped her way back up. From her vantage point she could see the swell of Alex's breast and the lace of her bra.

"Oh Liv...yes." Alex closed her eyes and started to squirm between her legs.

Liv inched one hand down her shirt and rested her hand on the warm soft flesh there. She tilted Alex's head the other direction and performed the same ministrations. She felt Alex tremble. She started a gentle massage of the flesh under her hand.

"Liv...we...we should...oh baby yes...stop. We should stop." She pulled herself up and turned around in Liv's arms. "Not here...not our first time...not like this. Ok?" She searched the desire darkened brown eyes to make sure she understood.

"Yes. I got a little carried away." Liv reached out and cupped her cheek. "It's easy to do while you're telling naughty little stories."

Alex closed her eyes. "I don't mean to be like a love struck teenager, but I want the first time we make love to be special. I want to be looking in your eyes when I call out your name and vice versa."

"Alexandra Cabot...badass ADA by day, hopeless romantic by night. I love what I'm learning about you." She leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

"We should get back or we'll be late for lunch." Alex scooted back to her spot in the bow to let Liv row them back to shore.

-------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's Note: Tameness alert! We take a break from the sort of scene we had in the previous chapter. I promise more Alex and Olivia togetherness soon. As always, feedback is love. Enjoy!_**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked back up the path hand in hand with Alex pointing out a few different sights on the way. They stopped by the carriage house to drop off their picnic items and powder their noses. Alex led Liv through the main house to the grand veranda.

"There they are. How are you ladies doing? Settle in ok?" Uncle Mort greeted the two women and ushered them to their seats.

"Yes, Uncle Morty. We even visited the pond." Alex took her seat then Liv took hers.

"Fantastic. How did you find the grounds and pond, Olivia?" Doug asked with a knowing nod.

A friendly yet stern looking woman came over and filled their water glasses.

"Thank you, Marta." Alex smiled at her.

"You are velcome, Miss Alex." She grinned as she spoke with a hint of accent.

There was one couple already seated at the long banquet table when they arrived. The sun shone brightly, but there was a sunshade over them.

"So, Lex Luther! Good to see you. How are you? This is my girlfriend Danica." He wrapped his arm possessively around the seemingly young girl at his side across the table from them.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Pleased to meet you, Danica. I'll try not to hold your taste in men against you." She shot a look across the table at the man. "Doing just fine, Junior. This is _my_ girlfriend...Detective Olivia Benson. Olivia this is my obnoxious cousin Junior."

Olivia suppressed a laugh. 'God, that poor boy got chewed up and spit out in four sentences. She's good.' "Nice to meet you both." Olivia smiled and nodded politely.

"A detective, mmm? Mixing a bit of pleasure with our business these days are we, Lex? I figured you had it in you." He wiggled his eyebrows. "The cat has claws."

Doug issued a warning. "Children."

"Olivia does make my business a pleasure, but that's none of yours, Juni." Alex put her napkin on her lap and patted Liv's thigh under the table.

"So, Junior what is it that you do?" Liv thought she'd take a stab at changing the subject.

"Stock jockey, Olivia." He winked at her with mischievous hazel eyes.

Olivia nodded as a ruckus was heard approaching.

"No running in the corridors, Meg, Molly...STOP!" An exasperated yet well put together woman followed two running and giggling toddlers.

"Grampy! Grampy! Mama yelling us." One of the little blonde girls screamed as she ran in to Doug full force.

"Hi angels! I'm happy to see you, too, but you must listen to your Mommy." Doug squeezed each of the girls.

"Come sit down like big girls, please." She looked around and attempted to fix her hair and clothing which were a bit mussed.

"Hi Wanda." Alex smiled warmly. "The girls are getting big."

"I'll say. Two and a half _and_ they out number me. You look great as always." She walked over, hugged Alex and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks. Where's Big Ben?" Alex asked returning her hug.

Just then a tall handsome man walked out on the veranda yelling in to his Blackberry. "Nelson, so help me, if we are not first in line for that IPO Monday they will nail both our sacs to the wall. I don't care how but make it happen. Keep me posted. Yes, all weekend." He pocketed his phone.

"I told you how I feel about those things here at the cottage, Ben." Doug didn't look pleased.

"Dad, really. I'm not up for this right now." Ben scowled.

"We're supposed to be relaxing here. Now put that thing away and enjoy your family."

"Sure. Just like you did, right, Dad? You were ten times worse when we were the girl's age." Ben rolled his eyes.

"Yes, and look how well that worked out for your mother and I. Learn from some of my mistakes, Ben, instead of trying to recreate them. Please sit." Doug sighed.

Ben plopped in a seat and looked around. "Hey Alex. Glad you could make it."

"Hi Ben. Ben, Wanda...this is Olivia." Again polite nods were exchanged.

"Hi Olivia." Wanda walked over and gave her a small hug. "Those are our daughters Molly and Meg."

"Scottie and Lisa are on their way down." Ben added pulling the chair out for Wanda from his seated position.

Marta appeared and filled water glasses. She stopped next to Olivia. "Miss Olivia, is dere any dietary requirements dat you have?"

Olivia shook her head. "No ma'am. Thank you."

"Very vell." She hurried off and came back moments later with trays of food.

Polite conversation was made as they all ate a lunch of crab and lobster sandwiches, salads, iced tea and lemonade. Olivia had particularly enjoyed the homemade potato chips.

As they were finishing up, Ben's cell rang. "This is Ben, go ahead." He pushed his chair back and got up. After a very one-sided conversation he walked inside the house.

"Junior, Scottie, Alex...I need to see you all in my office for a few moments. I trust you ladies will be ok on your own?" Mort smiled winningly at his brood.

Alex stood up and whispered in Liv's ear. "Family meeting. Be right back." She kissed her cheek.

Liv sat back. "So, what do you ladies do for work?"

"I'm a real estate broker." Lisa said sipping her iced tea. "Commercial properties mostly."

"Great and you Danica?" Liv tried to engage the silent young woman.

"Nail tech. I do Junior's manicure. That's how we met." She shrugged.

"Ah, how long have you been seeing each other?" Liv was good at asking questions.

"Couple weeks. So, you're a detective, huh? Like NYPD Blue?"

"Yup. Something like that." Marta appeared and was clearing dishes and trays.

"Wanda? What about you?"

"Stay at home mom, detective." She was trying to get the girls to drink their milk. One of them slid out of their booster and ran away.

"Molly! Come back here." At the same time the other girl started squirming.

"I'll get her." Liv walked after the giggling blonde girl. "Molly? I was wondering what your favorite song is."

Molly stopped and turned toward her. "Wheels on the Bus. You know it?"

"Know it? It's only my most favorite. Come sit with me and sing it." Olivia held out her hand and the little girl skipped over to her. Liv led her back to the table and in to her seat.

Wanda sat slack jawed in amazement. "You're good."

"It's a detective skill. Why chase 'em down when you can smooth talk 'em in to wanting to come and talk to you." She smiled broadly.

As the girls regaled Olivia with Wheels On The Bus, their mother handed them a sippy cup and each girl finished their milk.

"I work with kids a lot, unfortunately, Wanda. But this is a special treat to see happy, healthy little girls." She sighed. Family was a good thing.

"I bet. Well, feel free to borrow the girls ANYTIME." She giggled.

Danica and Lisa were talking about the high points of nail care, something that obviously didn't concern either of them.

"We be 'scused Mama?" Meg asked.

"Where would you like to go?" Wanda asked.

"Feed grampy's fishies!" Molly yelled.

"Oh sweeties. Not right now. That's near the water and maybe we can do that later with daddy." Wanda looked as disappointed as the girls.

Both girls pouted. "No fair."

Olivia whispered to Wanda. "Are you afraid of water?"

She shook her head. "No, but I can't keep my eye on both of them that close to the water. That's begging for trouble."

"If you want to take them, I can go with you." Olivia offered.

"Really? No, I couldn't impose. Thank you though." Wanda looked puzzled.

"It's no imposition. I'd enjoy it I think. Like I mentioned, I don't get to see happy kids that often. But it's your choice." She smiled.

"Wow. I guess yes then. The girls get denied stuff a lot because I can't handle both of them. It's so hard alone...with two feisty toddlers." She returned the kind detective's smile. "I'll go get a few things and be back in five minutes." Wanda turned to the girls. "If you behave for Aunt Olivia for five minutes, we can go feed the fishies. If not, we won't go anywhere. Ok?" She got agreement from both girls.

'Aunt Olivia? Has a nice ring to it.' When Wanda returned with a large canvas bag, Olivia and the girls had just finished playing Ring Around The Rosy.

"Ok, we're ready. Rules, first. Are we listening?" Wanda made sure she had their attention. "While we walk, we hold hands. No going in the water. No fussing when it's time to go."

"Yay!" Both girls jumped around. Molly grabbed Liv's hand and they walked off.

-------------------------------

Alex heard laughing and giggling as she walked down the path to the pond. She was greeted by the site of Olivia and the twins playing Monkey In The Middle with a beach ball. Wanda sat on the grass and watched them.

As she approached, the girls saw her and screamed. "Aunt Alex!!! Aunt Obwia is a good catcher and fishy feeder. Wanna play too?"

"I'll play next round. Is it ok if I sit with your Mom and watch?"

The girls nodded and Olivia smiled and waved. "Hey sweetheart. Everything ok?"

Alex smiled and nodded and sat down next to Wanda.

Wanda offered her a goldfish cracker. Alex laughed. "No thanks. Trying to cut back."

Wanda smiled at Alex. "So you and Olivia, huh?" She shoved her with her elbow.

Alex looked down and blushed slightly. "Yeah. It's still very new, but yeah."

"Well, she seems like good people to me. The girls adore her." Wanda looked at Alex. "And apparently it runs in the family."

"Nah, she's just got a soft spot for blue-eyed blondes." Alex looked at the happy scene playing out in front of her. Both girls had just tackled Liv and were tickling her.

"I'd say she's got a soft spot for a particular blue-eyed blonde, my friend." Wanda teased her cousin-in-law.

"Ok, ok. Time out, girls. Aunt Olivia needs a break." Liv plopped down beside the two women.

"Ok, I'll tag in. We should head back soon any way." Wanda got up and fished a Frisbee out of the bag.

"You looked really good playing with the girls, baby." Alex bit her lip at how sexy Olivia looked with a small sheen of sweat glistening on her brow and upper lip.

"You're biased and should recuse yourself from judgment in the matter." Olivia kissed her lightly. "How did your family meeting go?"

Alex licked her lips after the kiss and tasted the salty residue. "It went. Uncle Mort and Doug are worried about Ben. We got a family financial update and that was that."

"Well, I'm sure he loves his family very much. They'll work it out. Look at Elliot and Kathy, right?" She searched for the silver lining.

"Yup. So, the Fiesta begins at 5pm. Cocktail hour, dinner, then music and dancing." Alex stood up.

"Music and dancing?" Liv looked up in to shining blue eyes.

"Yes, under the stars on the veranda." She winked. "Let's go play Frisbee." She offered her hand to Liv.

------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's Note: For those that tapped me on the shoulder about Liv's end of the fantasy-sharing bargain, I did not forgot and won't let Liv off the hook. Read on. As always, feedback of any variety is greatly appreciated. Enjoy!_**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a much spirited game of Frisbee with Wanda and the girls, during which Liv had learned how ticklish her ADA was, they found themselves back at the carriage house sharing some pretzels and ginger ale and discussing what they'd do next.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd love to try out the hot tub." Liv had a hopeful, almost childlike expression.

"Sounds good. We could get a nice soak in before we have to be at dinner." Alex couldn't think of a reason _not_ to get in a hot tub with Olivia Benson. She swigged down the rest of her soda. "I'll get changed."

Liv was cleaning up from their snack when Alex came back a few minutes later. Liv's breath caught in her chest. "Uh, gaaa...I...geez..." She closed her eyes and swallowed hard. "That's, uh.... you look..." She was still not able to speak. Her eyes dilated and her breathing became erratic all at the mere sight of Alexandra Cabot before her in nothing more than an indigo bikini. She stared at the long, lean legs...soft creamy thighs...small strip of indigo…tight tummy, the most adorable belly button ever. Olivia groaned and shifted in her seat and her eyes alighted on the indigo covering pert round breasts and barely visible erect nipples...possibly the result of Olivia's current scrutiny. Olivia's head snapped up as Alex coughed. Dark chocolate brown eyes tinged with desire, no lust, met deep pools of icy blue. "Amazingly beautiful." Olivia's voice was barely a whisper. She didn't dare speak more loudly or move.

Alex didn't flush under her scrutiny this time, but her body sure did react. She felt her nipples and belly tighten. She licked her lips. "Thank you...that was the reaction I was hoping for." She smiled and sighed deeply.

Olivia ran her fingers nervously through her hair. "Reaction. I'll say. I'm feeling really over dressed here. Excuse me." She stood and walked down the hall.

"I'll be by the hot tub when you're ready." Alex walked over to the deck that housed the hot tub and got things ready.

Liv mumbled to herself. "Ready...oh I'm ready alright." Liv fumbled in her bag. The only bathing suit she owned was her black racer back. When it was either too hot or too cold to run or climb outside, she'd swim. She changed quickly and went out on to the deck.

The hot tub was on and bubbling like crazy as steam rose from the hot water. Alex was sitting on a chair adjusting some knobs when she heard Liv.

"Hey sweetheart." She walked over and placed her hand on Alex's bare back.

Alex closed her eyes and inhaled deeply at the sensation. "Hello there." She turned and took in the sight before her.

She knew Olivia was in good shape, but the body she envisioned in her dreams was only half as lovely as the toned olive skinned goddess that appeared before her now. This time she did feel the heat rise in her face as she ran her gaze along the tone and shapely long legs. Even in Liv's more practical suit, her strong, well-muscled body was visible enough for Alex. Alex's gaze landed on the full round breasts that had been the subject of so much daydreaming. Alex was only partially aware that her mouth was open and she was almost panting.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say you like what you see. My suit's pretty plain, comparatively. Sorry about that." Liv pulled the blonde in to her arms. "You ok?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah. Just suddenly not sure a hot tub is what I need. Probably more like an ice cold shower."

"No way. Where's your sense of adventure, Miss Cabot?" And with that the brunette displayed her strength by scooping the blonde up in to her arms.

Alex squealed as she was hoisted in to Liv's arms. "Liv!" She wrapped her arms around her neck and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

As Alex explored her mouth deeply with tongue, lips and teeth, Liv slowly stepped in to the hot tub and lowered them in to the delightfully hot and moving water. She groaned in to Alex's mouth.

She sat down in the hot water and kept Alex on her lap. Liv was getting a little too worked up by the fact that no matter where she touched Alex, she was touching bare skin. One hand settled flat against her stomach and the other against her thigh. Both of Alex's hands were tangled in the detective's baby soft brown hair.

"Oh my God, Liv..." Alex pulled back from the kisses and slid off of her lap. "Ok, so making out with you is definitely as hot as I imagined." She slid herself under the water so just her head was above.

Liv scratched her head. "Yeah, that is pretty intense, isn't it?" She joined Alex in submerging herself. Her feet found the blonde's under water and they played footsie.

"So, Liv, you never shared one of your fantasies about me. So, give!" She reached out and grabbed one of Liv's feet and started to rub.

"Mmmmm, that feels amazing. I did say I'd share, didn't I? And there is almost nothing I wouldn't do for a foot rub." She lolled her head back and closed her eyes.

"It's during a case, in your office...I stop by to see you. You're wearing your gray suit with that baby blue shell underneath...and your glasses."

"Uh huh...I knew you had a thing for those glasses." She continued rubbing Olivia's feet. "Don't let me interrupt."

"We make small talk about my testimony and I accidentally knock a file off your desk. You bend over to pick it up and catch me starring at your assets. And just like that, you've got me and you turn on the prosecutorial charm. You take the glasses off and chew on the arm. You rock back confidently on your heels like you do right before you move in for the kill in court and I know I'm done. I'll be fired or become a crossing guard or worse. I try to explain. 'I...uh...sorry.' 'Save it detective.' You stride over to me and get in my face. 'You see something you like, Liv?' Your breath in my ear is driving me crazy and I can only whimper and nod."

"Wow...you're right. Hearing these are pretty intense." Alex had worked her way up to massaging Liv's calves. "Keep going."

"You move right up against me. 'And what would you like to do about it, detective?' Your body is so close I can feel the heat of you...flowing off of you. I can't control myself and I devour you in a searing kiss...and one thing leads to another and things happen right there on that leather sofa in your office. The end."

"We've been stupid. This is right and we shouldn't have denied ourselves." She scooted around in the water and snuggled in next to the detective.

"It's not stupid. The world doesn't always work this way. No one knows that better than us." Liv kissed Alex's jaw softly. "This is just some fairy tale. I never get this kind of happy ending. 'Hey, baby, how about dinner?' and twenty-four hours later I'm in a hot tub on an estate in the Berkshires." She shook her head.

Olivia's breath on her neck as she spoke tickled deliciously. She hummed and pushed herself against Olivia's body. Her hand traced lazy circles on Olivia's firm thigh under the hot water. "Really? Because that's how it happens _all_ the time for me."

"You're incorrigible, Miss Cabot." She nipped at the flesh behind her ear.

"Damn skippy, Detective...especially when it comes to you." She trailed her hand higher and made the circles with her entire palm now.

"I guess if we want to make it to dinner on time, we ought to put a stop to this." Liv grabbed Alex's hand and stilled it against her leg. "Though God knows I don't want to."

They stood up and exited the hot tub. Alex handed Olivia a huge fluffy white towel. "This is enough towel for both of us." Liv laughed and wrapped her girlfriend up in it with her. She snaked her arms around them and rested her hands on the bare skin of Alex's back. She felt Alex take a labored breath.

Alex loved being held by Olivia. She rested her hands on the broad shoulders that carried the weight of the world at times. "That's enough everything for both of us. God, Liv, your body...you're so...fit."

"I workout." Liv laughed and gave Alex a small kiss before unwrapping them from the towel. "C'mon. We need to get ready."

Alex grabbed her hand and led her back in to the house.

-------------------------------------------

As they walked down the steps of the carriage house, Alex laced her fingers with Olivia's. Liv was now wearing cream-colored linen pants with a white tank top and white camp shirt and sandals. The pale fabrics complimented her olive tones and she almost glowed. "Did I mention that you look beautiful, detective?"

"No, counselor, I don't believe that you did, but thank you. And may I add that you look positively delicious yourself." Alex was wearing khaki Capri pants and a chambray shirt. The chambray matched the color of her eyes. She reached up and captured the blonde's lips in a short but sensual kiss.

The courtyard had been transformed. There was a huge bar and buffet table, mock Mayan ruins and a small stage was set up. "Wow. This is quite something."

There were a handful of couples milling around the bar and buffet, but Liv didn't recognize any of them. "Girls! Come meet everyone." Doug stood at the bar in mariachi attire head to toe, complete with tasseled hat.

"Great hat, Uncle Doug." Alex laughed, squeezed Liv's hand and let go of it.

"These are all partners at our firm...we'll be all night about introductions. Everyone this is our niece Alex and her guest Olivia. Alex, Olivia...this is everyone. Now mingle people." He made a shooing motion. "I highly recommend the mojitos. The band will begin at 7pm, so there's plenty of time to eat and drink."

"Your uncles sure know how to throw a party, Alex. I'm Mitch Carmon and this is my wife Darla." He extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mitch, Darla. Yes, they certainly do it right." Alex shook their hands and introduced Olivia.

"Pleased to meet you both." Olivia shook hands as well.

After they had met everyone in the circle, Alex went to get a plate of food and Olivia went to get them drinks.

As they ate their nachos, empanadas, jalapeno poppers and enjoyed their mojitos, Wanda appeared wearing a pale yellow peasant blouse and floral skirt. "Hi ladies. Mind if I join you?"

Olivia shook her head because her mouth was filled with jalapeno. Alex smiled. "Please. I need someone to help me talk Liv out of obliterating her stomach lining just to prove she's a tough cop."

"New York's finest have got to be able to stomach the hot stuff, I guess." Wanda sat down but didn't look happy.

Olivia swallowed and took a sip of mojito. "Something like that. Where's Ben?"

"Hmph. Good question. He had to leave this afternoon. Work emergency." She folded the corner of a cocktail napkin. "Uncle Mort hired a nanny for the kids and insisted I come to the party. Something about a mope-free zone."

"Excellent. Liv, baby, would you mind getting us some more drinks? I'll hit the buffet for more stuffed jalapenos." Alex patted her leg.

"Sure thing. What's your pleasure, Wanda?" Olivia asked with a flirty smile.

"I'll have what she's having." She jerked her head towards Alex.

"Be right back." She made a point of kissing Alex's cheek on her way.

"Good God, Alex. The two of you are too freaking adorable together. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't jealous." She smiled wistfully as they made their way to the buffet.

"Now, Wanda, I remember when you and Ben were the disgustingly love sick couple. It's still there. He's never looked at anyone the way I see him still look at you. And then there's the girls." Alex tried to be supportive.

"Yeah, lots of water under the bridge since then, though. But enough. Tonight we eat, we drink, we make merry. And we celebrate you and your hot little detective!" Wanda laughed as Alex blushed.

"She is pretty hot, isn't she?" Alex looked at her talking to a few others guests at the bar.

"Indeed. I'd jump the broom for tall, dark and badge-carrying if I had the opportunity." Wanda wiggled her eyebrows.

Alex tilted her head. "Think about it again and you'll find yourself doing a miserable stretch at Sealview, dear cousin." She was only partially joking.

----------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author's Note - A couple quick notes to keep me out of trouble:_** **La Vida Loca_ lyrics are the property of Ricky Martin and Desmond Child. No harm, foul or infringement intended. Feedback feeds the hungry muse. I'll step aside and hope you enjoy!_**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time the band had started, the three women had their fill of Mexican cuisine and too many mojitos to count. Alex excused herself to the ladies room.

"So, Wanda, you having fun?" Liv asked.

"Yes, actually. This is always a good time, but I'm ashamed to say a little more fun this time. Ben's not much of a partier." She smiled shyly.

"I see." Liv sipped her drink. The band was starting to play a conga song and Doug was leading the conga line right past their table.

"C'mon girls! As the hosts, we order you off your seats and in to the conga line." Doug shouted as they kicked and danced their way around.

Liv smiled and shrugged. "Shall we?"

Wanda laughed and stood. "C'mon detective. Let's conga!"

Wanda got in line first and Olivia placed her hands on the petite woman's hips as the line processed with much festivity.

The band played a conga medley. Halfway through, "Hot, Hot, Hot" Alex reappeared. She laughed as Liv bounced and kicked in line with the others. She insinuated herself in to the line behind Liv. "Hey, baby."

"Hi yourself." Liv called over her shoulder. They made one more lap around the courtyard before the band's big finish and everyone clapped. The women returned to their seats.

"That was fun." Liv said as she sat.

"Yes, it was." Wanda smiled. "Anyone need another drink?"

Liv tilted her head in consideration. "What do you think, Alex?"

"I guess one more couldn't hurt." Alex grinned at Olivia.

"I'll be right back then." Wanda walked over to the bar.

"She's got a crush on you, you know." Alex offered placing her hand on Liv's knee.

"Sure she does." She shook her head. "She's just being friendly and having a nice time." Liv leaned in and kissed Alex's lips.

The alcohol clouding Alex's better judgment, she opened her mouth and deepened the kiss as her hand slowly inched its way up Liv's thigh.

"Ah hem." Wanda coughed. "Get a room." She placed the drinks on the table and stuck her tongue out as the two women separated.

"Jealous?" Alex spat playfully.

"That I don't have someone to make out with? Yes." Wanda slumped down in her seat.

As the next song began, Liv leaned in and whispered something to Alex. Alex nodded in response. "Let's take your mind off it. May I have this dance, Wanda?" Liv stood and offered Wanda her arm.

"Are you kidding me?" Wanda sipped her mojito. "I'm lucky Alex didn't rip my arms off and beat me with them for conga-ing with you. We dance to La Vida Loca, she'll shoot me...or worse."

"I've already cleared it with her. C'mon." Liv smiled warmly at her new friend.

"Ok, but you asked for it." Wanda stood up and took Liv's arm. "Thanks, Alex."

Alex lifted her drink in a toast as she watched her girlfriend lead the shorter brunette to the dance floor. They whispered to each other on the way. Both women were smiling.

The singer began to sing about the time the women hit the floor:

"_She's in to superstition. Black cats and voo doo dolls_." Olivia took Wanda's hand and spun her away from her. Wanda let go of Olivia's hand and danced back up to her. _"I feel a premonition, that girl's gonna make me fall. She's in to new sensations. New kicks in the candlelight. She's got a new addiction for every day and night."_

Alex giggled as she continued sipping her drink and watching with an almost voyeuristic thrill as her girlfriend slunk around the dance floor with another woman. Olivia was a good dancer...which wasn't surprising.

"_She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain. She'll make you live her crazy life; she'll take away your pain. Like a bullet through the brain. COME ON!"_ With a big flare, Olivia grabbed both Wanda's hands and spun her to her and away several times in rhythm with the chorus.

"_Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca _

_She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca _

_Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha _

_She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On! _

_Livin la vida loca, Come on! _

_She's livin la vida loca."_

Wanda was holding her own, as well. Both women were laughing now and having a blast. Alex drained her drink and smirked. She wondered inwardly how the crowd would react to Olivia twirling two women sensually about the dance floor to the current song. There was one way to find out. She slid her chair back and stood up.

"_Woke up in New York City in a funky cheap hotel _

_She took my heart and she took my money _

_She must've slipped me a sleeping pill _

_She never drinks the water and makes you order French Champagne _

_Once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same _

_Yeah, she'll make you go insane."_

Alex strode to the dance floor carefully calculating how she would insinuate herself in to the dancing between Olivia and Wanda. A twinkle was present in her glacier blue eyes, she walked up to Olivia as she spun Wanda away and mock slapped her face, twice. Olivia grinned widely and nodded.

As Alex turned away to 'walk off in a huff' Olivia grabbed her hand and spun her back towards her. Then just as quickly spun her away.

"_Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca _

_She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca _

_Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha _

_She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On! _

_Livin la vida loca, come on! _

_She's livin la vida loca."_

As Alex spun away, she crossed paths with Wanda, put out her arms to stop her mid stream and danced with her a bit as Olivia watched playfully.

"_She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain. _

_She'll make you live her crazy life _

_But she'll take away your pain like a bullet to your brain. Come On!"_

As the women danced, a circle formed around them of applauding, hooting and hollering party guests. All were at least amused by the mock drama on display. Alex put her hand on Wanda's shoulder and whispered something. Wanda nodded.

"_Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca _

_She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca _

_Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha _

_She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On! _

_Livin la vida loca, come on! _

_She's livin la vida loca."_

Olivia braced herself for whatever the ladies were planning next as she continued to dance and watch the women moving together.

As the big finish of the song approached, both women spun in to Olivia's arms. Olivia spun them both back out and then...

"_Livin' la vida loca_

_Livin' la vida loca_

_Come on come on come on_

_La vida loca_

_Come on come on come on_

_La vie!"_

Liv gave each woman a firm yank so that at the final chord of the song, both women were spun in and draped over her arms and legs.

Huge applause broke out; including some catcalls and whistles from the band. The three giggling women took a few bows and headed back to the table.

"Here are some waters, ladies." Uncle Mort sidled up to the table with the drinks. "If you don't need cooling off, I know some party guests who do now!" He winked and wandered off.

"That was a lot of fun. Thanks, Olivia...and Alex." Wanda hadn't stopped smiling.

"Any time. That was a blast. You're pretty good." Olivia grinned and grabbed a water. She took a napkin and wiped her brow.

"It was fun. You guys are both really good dancers. Although I think the mojitos might have removed a few inhibitions, I think we did pretty well as a group." Alex added taking a water as well.

"Yeah, the wet dream team." Junior commented as he walked up. "Nice job ladies."

"Jealous, Juni?" Alex teased.

"Naw, got my own hottie...and one's more than enough. Ben'll be sorry he missed the show, though." Junior grinned.

"Yeah, well, maybe next time he'll stick around." The smile faded from Wanda's face.

"Sorry to bring it up. Danica and I are calling it a night. See you in the morning. Don't party all night!" He called over his shoulder.

"Good night, Junior." Olivia called.

"We'll try not to be too loud." Alex teased. "Good night."

Uncle Doug came over and placed his hands on Wanda's shoulders. "Ladies, there aren't near enough people on the dance floor now...you're a hard act to follow. Wanda? Dance with your father-in-law?"

She smiled. "An offer I can't refuse." They walked off.

---------------------------------------------

After dancing to "Smooth" and getting another round of cat calls, hoots and hollers, the new couple exchanged glances and decided it was time to call it a night.

"We're going to call it a night, Wanda. Will you be ok getting yourself to your room?" Alex leaned toward the petite brunette.

Wanda smiled and nodded. "I'll be fine. If you think I'm going to stand between you and the guest house..." she gave Alex a wink and a nudge, "you're mistaken. Have fun and _do_ things that I wouldn't do." She whispered in Alex's ear.

Alex laughed at how forward her cousin was being. "Will do, Wanda."

"Good night, Wanda. I sure did have a lot of fun dancing with you. Maybe we'll do it again next year." Liv stuffed her hands in her pockets and smiled.

"I'd like that very much, detective. I enjoyed myself, too." She reached both her hands over and squeezed each woman's shoulder. "Sweet dreams!" Wanda called as she staggered out of the courtyard.

Olivia snaked her arm around Alex's waist as they walked to the guesthouse. "This has been so much fun, Alex. Thank you for inviting me."

"This is the most fun I've had at one of these in a while, Liv. I think it's the company." She looked down at Olivia who was looking up at her. The look in Olivia's eyes made her knees go weak.

Liv was gazing at Alex, who was framed in golden moonlight. It reflected in her hair and made her look like a mystic moon goddess. Her eyes matched the deep blue of the night sky. "Moonlight suits you, Miss Cabot." Liv whispered softly in her ear.

"Likewise, Detective Benson. Likewise." Alex stopped their strolling and stole a brief but passionate kiss under the stars.

--------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author's Note - I was inspired by the SVU marathon airing today to post the final chapter of this one as a New Year bonus. Thanks so much for reading my fluffy little story. Feedback is love. Enjoy!_**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they reached the guesthouse, Alex unlocked the door and Liv followed her in.

"So..." Liv looked a little nervous.

"So?" Alex grinned sheepishly. "Shall we discuss the sleeping arrangements?"

Liv swallowed and blinked. "Yeah. I know where I want to sleep." She took two steps closer to Alex and rested her hands on the blonde's slender hips. "But you tell me. I'll do whatever you want."

Alex put her arms around Liv's neck, resting her forearms on strong shoulders. "Tell me where you want to sleep." She bit her bottom lip.

"In your arms, Alex. It's the only place I've dreamt of sleeping for so long." Liv looked in to the blue eyes that she could stare in to for hours. "Anything else is gravy. Whatever you want, Alex."

Alex sighed in disbelief. "Liv you are the most wonderful, kind, caring person I've ever met. And the one thing I want more than anything else in the world is to make love to you...here...tonight...if you want that."

"Oh Alex." Liv pulled Alex to her and held her close. "Why on earth wouldn't I want that? Yes. I want you...please."

"Liv. Yes, God...yes." Alex closed the final distance between them and pressed her lips against Olivia's in a kiss that was passionate yet tender, gentle yet strong and anything but subtle. She conveyed with her mouth the utter joy she felt at hearing Liv give voice to words she had previously only spoken in Alex's wildest dreams.

---------------------------------------------

Liv snuggled deeper in to the warm, lithe body beside her. Her face nuzzled soft skin. She hummed with satisfaction. Subconsciously she registered that she felt safe and warm and never wanted to leave the place where she was. Soon, soft warm lips pressed against her forehead. "Mmmm."

"Hey sleepyhead." Alex grinned at her lover whose eyes were still closed. Unbidden, memories of the previous evening came back to Alex and her grin turned slightly mischievous. She reached out her hand and traced Liv's face with her fingertips. She remembered that face beaded with sweat and contorted in ecstasy. She could feel her pulse speeding up at the very memory of the way Liv had then made love to her. Her fingertips continued their journey down strong shoulders and well muscled arms. The way those arms had held her, made her feel so safe. And Liv's hands...God the gentle way they had practically worshipped her body...

Liv stirred a little under Alex's touch. All that served to do was cause her to press herself more fully against the naked form of her lover.

Alex closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could feel her body reacting more rapidly than she had expected. She smiled widely and kissed Liv's slightly parted lips. "Liv? Wake up, baby."

"Huh?" Liv kissed back but still didn't wake fully.

"Liv, I really, really need you to wake up." Alex wrapped her arms around Liv and stroked her naked back. "_Please_, Liv."

Liv's body knew what was going on before her mind did and she arched in to Alex's warmth. "What? You ok? Alex?" Liv's brown eyes blinked open still hazy with sleep.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll be fine in a few minutes. I just really, really need you." Alex began to rock her body against Liv's until the brown eyes widened with understanding.

---------------------------------------------

Liv rolled over on to her back and pulled Alex on top of her. "Well good morning to you, too." She smirked and tucked some errant strands of blonde hair behind Alex's cute little ears.

"Mmmmhmmm, good morning, indeed." Alex's lips were curled up in to a satisfied smirk. "I could use more mornings like this."

"I'll see what I can do." Liv kissed her shoulder tenderly. "When do you usually head back to the city?"

"Well, unless you're in a hurry, we don't have to leave until after brunch." Alex laced her fingers with Liv's and kissed the back of her hand. "The morning after the party, most of us sleep in."

"Brunch." Liv looked at their linked hands and smiled. "When's brunch?"

"Usually around 11am, why?" Alex rubbed the back of Liv's hand with her thumb.

She looked up in to Alex's shining blue eyes. "Would it be insane to ask if you want to go out with me when we get back?"

"Hmmm, let's see...we just spent the weekend together...just made love _again_...I'm naked and on top of you in a bed..." Her blue eyes now sparkled again with mischief. "You _sure_ you're a detective?"

"Wise ass!" Liv reached up and nipped her nose. "I wouldn't want to assume."

Alex sighed and pecked Liv on the lips. "Yes, Liv. I'd love to go to out with you."

Liv smiled a thousand watt smile. "Cool."

"Cool? Great, I think I know what it would have been like to get asked out by Olivia Benson in high school. Are we going to the malt shop?" Alex teased.

"Stop teasing me. Or I won't take you to the malt shop!" Liv began to tickle Alex's sides.

"Tickling is..." Alex squealed and squirmed away, "so not fair!"

"All's fair in love and war, right?" Liv stopped tickling when she noticed a look she'd not seen before on Alex's face. "What?"

"Ummm, you said 'love', Liv." Her smile was faint and dreamy.

"So I did, Alex. So I did." Liv reached up and cupped her face in her hands. "And so I do."

"Can you say it to me?" Alex bit her bottom lip.

Liv took a deep breath and her stomach flipped then flopped. She nodded. "I am in love with you, Alexandra Cabot. Head over heels, over the moon, out of my mind, crazy, fool in love." She pressed a firm kiss on Alex's parted lips.

"Wow." Alex's eyes closed as she savored the moment and the kiss.

"Wow? Now it's my turn to visit Alex in high school." Liv smiled a half smile.

Alex opened her eyes and starred deep in to the dark brown pools. "I love you, too."

------------------------------------------

The End


End file.
